Sra Malfoy (ONE SHOT) (ADAPTACIÓN)
by MissMalfoyGranger05
Summary: Este es el primer día de San Valentín de Draco y de Hermione como una pareja de esposos, desde la perspectiva de Hermione.


Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama **(OJALA LO FUERA).** Los personajes son de **JK Rowling** y la trama pertenece a J **amie McGuire** **(NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)**

* * *

 _ **PRIMER DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN DE HERMIONE Y DRACO**_

El espejo se quejó mientras limpiaba la condensación con una toalla. Había pasado tiempo extra bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, al igual que había pasado mucho tiempo conduciendo desde casa hasta clase, y mucho más tiempo extra encontrando el regalo perfecto para Draco. Nada sobre hoy sería apresurado. Disfrutaría cada momento con mi esposo.

Mi esposo. Incluso después de casi un año, el título seguía sonando tan extraño y tan natural al mismo tiempo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho alguna vez cuando llegué a la universidad que yo terminaría casada antes de que terminara mi primer año, les habría rotó los dedos. Algunas personas no son del tipo de casarse.

Yo era una de ellas, también Draco. De alguna forma, sin embargo, no solo lo hicimos funcionar, el año pasado fue el más feliz de mi vida.

La toalla se cayó al suelo, y mire hacia abajo, inspeccionando las oscuras, elegantes líneas en mi piel. Mis dedos tiraron suavemente, haciendo estirar la tinta, y luego soltándola, recorriendo cada delicada curva con la punta del dedo. Yo era todavía la Sra. Malfoy, y ninguna vez me he lamentado de coincidir con mi recuerdo de conseguir un tatuaje, o mi alocada idea de escapar a Las Vegas y casarme. Pero aquella ciudad olvidada de Dios fue el escenario perfecto para los dos para dejar ir nuestros demonios y empezar de nuevo.

Dejando todo eso atrás era tan simbólico, y no podía imaginarme haciéndolo de otra manera.

Justo después de que termine de secarme el cabello, mi móvil sonó contra la esquina del lavabo. El nombre de Pansy iluminó la pantalla.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hey! No puedo hablar mucho. Harry acaba de llegar a casa y no deja de molestarme. Solo te quería desear un feliz día de San Valentín ya que ustedes no van esta noche. Tan solo porque están recién casados no significa que no puedan ir a más fiestas de fraternidades, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero eso nunca fue realmente algo de Drake, y definitivamente tampoco es lo mío. Nosotros no queremos pasar nuestro primer día de San Valentín en una fiesta, Pans.

—No te olvides, de la fiesta del año pasado en Sig Tau por San Valentín que provocó una reunión contigo y el señor Malfoy.

El recuerdo regresó con vivos detalles.

 _ **-…Y al absoluto y horrible horror de perder a tu mejor amiga porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para enamorarte de ella.**_

 _ **¡Bueno, yo te pertenezco!...Te pertenezco.-**_

La voz de Pansy me sacudió de nuevo al presente.

—No me juzgues. Por lo menos ya no somos estudiantes de primer año más, y Harry no tiene que correr alrededor como un estúpido.

Me reí ante la visión, y entonces miré mi reloj. Draco estaría en casa en cualquier momento.

— Los buenos viejos tiempos.

—En fin... como dije, no puedo estar mucho al teléfono, pero olvidé de mencionarlo anteriormente en clase, en parte porque estaba intentando mantenerme arriba con el Dr. Hunter a 300 millas por hora de conferencia, y estás en cada clase individual con tu estúpido marido, así que ya no tenemos más privacidad.

Sonreí. Coordinar nuestros horarios hizo fácil el transporte y el estudio, pero yo no tenía ni idea. Poner un anillo en mi dedo dejo algo relajado a Draco, pero él no tenía un total de uno-ochenta por nada. Los pasos realizados hacia mí fueron pocos y distantes entre sí, pero Draco era Draco, y respecto a lo que él me exigía como su amiga, y después como su novia, era diez veces mayor como su esposa.

—Feliz día San Valentín para ti y Harry, Pans. ¿Todavía les gusta el nuevo apartamento?

Ella suspiró

—lo amo

— ¿Tienes ya el anillo?

—Diablos, no.

Me reí. Harry estaba feliz por nosotros cuando volvimos, pero él se atemorizó cuando Pansy esperaba su proposición. Por suerte para él, Pansy tenía una gran aversión por casarse antes de los treinta años con él.

— Draco llegará pronto.

—Si— respiró — mejor me voy, también. Te quiero.

Puse el teléfono de vuelta sobre el lavabo y fruncí el ceño, sabiendo que tendría que correr, ahora. Justo cuando terminaba de rizarme el cabello, la perilla de la puerta hizo una serie de balanceos y una especie de ruidos, era una señal de que Draco estaba en casa.

Docenas de pequeños de clics ruidosos se escuchaban a través del suelo, y luego se transfirieron a la puerta. Toto se sentaba en el sillón, esperando y mirando hacia la ventana cada día a esta hora. Una vez que la llave entraba en la cerradura, Toto treparía de la silla a la puerta, esperando celebrar la llegada de Draco.

Draco me recogía después de clases y después iba a trabajar unas pocas horas en la tarde. La última pelea de Draco generalmente lo mantendría cómodo por un tiempo, pero a causa del fuego en Hellerton, no le pagaron. Mis ahorros se agotaron debido a las payasadas de Robert del año pasado, y el círculo desapareció desde el incendio. Draco prometió no pelear, de todos modos, pero habíamos pasado de vivir bien, a vivir de los préstamos estudiantiles y empleos a tiempo parcial. No era horrible, pero era un ajuste.

Ambos dábamos clases privadas por la tarde- yo ayudando a estudiantes a luchar con algebra y con difíciles variables de cálculo, Draco realizaba tutoría en todo lo demás- pero la mayoría de las facturas se pagaron con el dinero que él hizo por trabajos escritos. Trabajos ilegales y arriesgados pagaban mejor, y los viejos hábitos mueren duramente.

Las botas de Draco habían hecho tres pisadas en el suelo del apartamento y después se retiraron. Un sonido de forcejeo hizo que las esquinas de mis labios se levantaran. La primera nevada de la temporada paso con dos pulgadas de nieve medio derretida y lodosa en el suelo, y él sabe que limpie esta mañana así no tendría que hacerlo después de clases. Él estaba limpiando sus botas.

— ¡Bebe! ¿Estás en casa?

— ¡Estoy en casa!— Entoné, tirando hacia arriba mis pestañas con el aplicador de rímel.

El toco la puerta del baño.

— ¡No entres!

El gimió.

— ¡No te he visto en todo el día!

— ¡Me viste hace tres horas!

Después de una pequeña pausa Draco golpeteo la puerta con los dedos

—Veo un regalo ahí afuera, ¿supongo que es para mí?

—No, es para Toto

— ¡Eso no es lindo!

Me reí

—Si, Drake, es para ti.

—Tengo algo para ti, también, así que apresura tu trasero.

—La perfección toma tiempo.

—Si te hubieras visto en la mañana, sabrías que eso no es verdad.

15 minutos después, estaba escurriendo un vestido rojo tipo baby doll prestado de Pansy por encima de mi cabeza, y después camine hacia la sala donde Draco estaba. Él estaba mirando la televisión con el control en una mano y una botella de cerveza en la otra. Mi cara era neutral estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que él estaba llevando una corbata. Era oficial: lo había visto todo.

Draco me dio una ojeada desde la esquina de su ojo y se volvió.

—Maravilloso. Soy afortunado, un hombre afortunado—dijo, caminando hacia mí hasta que estuve en sus brazos, sus labios tomaron los míos cuidadosamente, y después viajaron por mi mejilla en vertical, pasando cuidadosamente por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula.

—Estas llevando una corbata—dije suavemente.

Él se apartó y miró abajo.

— ¿Me veo como un idiota?

—No, te ves... Estoy considerando sugerir que nos quedemos así.

Él sonrío y orgullosamente corrió su mano abajo hacia la corbata.

—Qué bien, ¿eh? —Él agarro mi mano. —Eso suena jodidamente increíble, pero tenemos una reservación. Vamos.

Él me llevó afuera de la mano, haciendo una pausa en la puerta para ayudarme con mi abrigo.

Febrero había sido particularmente brutal. Si no estaba lloviendo o cayendo granizo, el cielo estaba descargando nieve a metros de profundidad. Draco me ayudó a bajar las escaleras, por lo que me sentí segura de no resbalarme en mis tacones de aguja, pero cuando llegamos a la acera, me levantó en sus brazos.

Entrelacé mis dedos en su cuello, ajustando mi nariz entre el lóbulo de su oreja. Él se sentía increíble. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más pensaba que deberíamos quedarnos en casa.

Después de una hora y media, nosotros estamos sentados en la barra de Rizuli, un restaurante local de comida italiana. Draco me llevo a comer a la competencia del restaurante de los padres de Theo, eso fue lo que pasó por mi mente, pero decidí no mencionarlo.

El sitio estaba lleno, pero afortunadamente encontramos un par de asientos vacíos en la barra mientras esperábamos una mesa.

Tomé un sorbo de mi pajita, y observé a Draco con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Que está mal?

—Quería que esta noche fuera especial. Esto es un poco sencillo.

— ¿sencillo? Este es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos.

—sí, pero un poco... corriente. Quería que nuestro primer San Valentín juntos, no lo sé, fuera extraordinario, ¿supongo? Mira a toda esta gente aquí, haciendo las mismas cosas que nosotros.

—Eso no es una cosa mala.

Una mujer gritó sobre las docenas de conversaciones tarareando en toda la habitación.

— ¿Malfoy?

—Vamos— dijo Draco bajándose del taburete. Me tendió la mano —vámonos.

— Pero, — dije apuntando a la mujer. —Ella nos ha llamado por nuestro apellido

Draco sonrió, su hoyuelo se hundió en su mejilla.

—Vamos, Pidge.

Sin decir una palabra, me bajé y tomé su mano, siguiéndolo fuera. Sólo se detuvo para tomar la cena, y luego continuó. Giro tras giro, Draco se dirigía a la universidad.

—No me vas a llevar a la fiesta de Sig tau, ¿verdad?

La cara de Draco demostraba disgusto.

Tenía una idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos cuándo estábamos a cuadras de distancia, pero no fue hasta que Draco estacionó el coche en frente del Bartlen Hall que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Nop —dijo, cerrando de golpe la puerta del conductor y después corriendo hacia mi lado para abrirme la puerta.

Draco tomó mi mano, y rápida y tranquilamente hicimos nuestro camino a la parte posterior del edificio.

—No—dije, mirando la ventana del sótano abierta.

Draco ya se había respaldado y saltó antes de que pudiera protestar más. — ¡Vamos Pigeon!

La nieve estaba aún esparcida por el suelo. Iba a estar húmeda y fría y al instante de mal humor.

— ¡de ninguna manera!

La mano de Draco salió disparada desde la oscuridad del sótano como un gato llegando por debajo de una puerta.

— ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!

—No simplemente no, Draco. ¡Diablos no!

— Se está poniendo solitario aquí abajo.

— ¡Esto es una idea horrible!

— ¡Estas arruinando mi plan!

— ¡Estás loco! Este ni siquiera es mi vestido, ¡y estas pidiéndome que lo arruine!

— Es un poco temprano en la noche para eso.

Podría casi escucharlo intentando no reírse. Crucé mis brazos. Después de una larga pausa, la voz de Draco, baja y desesperada, flotaba por la ventana.

— ¿Por favor?

Rodé mis ojos.

—Bien.

Dos pasos hacia atrás, un chillido, y una caída después, me encontraba en los brazos de Draco en el sótano de Bartlen. La construcción donde nos encontramos por primera vez.

Finalmente uno de los salones abrió a una habitación grande y familiar y sin los chicos borrachos de la fraternidad gritando hombro a hombro. Parecía más grande, y menos... sudorosa.

Yo podía casi escuchar la voz de Dean a todo volumen a través del megáfono, y sentí una corriente de energía explotar una vez que Draco entro en la habitación. Pensé en lo de mi sangre rociando mi cárdigan, y mis ojos viajando desde mi cachemir hasta un par de botas negras.

Draco me llevó al centro de la habitación. El recuerdo de él limpiando la sangre de mi cara y alejando a todo aquel que se me acercara se reprodujo en mi mente.

—Pigeon, — dijo Draco, casi al mismo tiempo en que él dijo la palabra en mi memoria.

—Es aquí donde todo empezó.

—Donde te vi por primera vez. Cuando volviste todo mi jodido mundo al revés. — Él se inclinó hacia abajo y me besó en la mejilla, y luego me entregó una pequeña caja. —No es mucho. He estado ahorrando para ello, sin embargo.

Lo abrí, y una ancha, y ridícula sonrisa atravesó mi rosto. Era una encantadora pulsera.

—Es la historia de nosotros—, dijo.

Un suéter, un par de dados, una perla verde con tréboles en ella. Miré a Draco.

—Se supone que eso significa nuestra apuesta—, dijo él, juntando los dados, —y esto es por la primera noche que bailamos, dijo él, señalando una perla roja.

El siguiente dije era una moto, el siguiente un corazón.

— ¿Por la primera vez que te dije te amo?"

— Sip —el parecía complacido de que lo imagine por mi cuenta.

— ¿Y esta?— dije, señalando una baraja de cartas. — ¿Por la noche de Poker con tu padre?— Draco sonrió de nuevo. El siguiente era un pavo, y yo reí. El próximo dije era una planicie negra.

— Por el tiempo que pasamos separados. El momento más oscuro de mi vida.

La siguiente era una llama. No me gusta pensar en el fuego, pero era una parte de nuestra historia, y era una parte de nosotros. La siguiente cuenta era un anillo.

Levanté la vista hacia él.

—Esto es hermosamente asombroso.

—Hay espacio para más. Este es solo el comienzo de nuestra historia, Pidge.

Me puse el brazalete alrededor de la muñeca. Draco me ayudó con el cierre, y después el jugueteó con su móvil por un momento, lo colocó en una mesa pequeña a unos metros de distancia. Él puso mis manos sobre sus hombros, y luego la música empezó a sonar. Era la canción que bailamos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños del año anterior.

—No tenía idea—dije.

— ¿Qué?

—Que eras tan sentimental

— Tú lo hiciste.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, feliz de que esta vez pudiera besarlo cuando la canción terminara. Una vez que la música se detuvo, toqué mis labios con los suyos, y le entregué un saco rojo claro.

—Debí haberte dado esto primero, la pulsera era algo difícil de seguir.

—No importa lo que sea, Pigeon. Ya me has dado todo lo que siempre quise.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 ** _Holaaa nuevamente. Espero que disfrutaran esta lectura. Muchos besos 3_**

 ** _Los Reviews son GRATIS_**


End file.
